Untold Destiny
by Siren6
Summary: A/U- Instead of Kagome falling into the well, a girl from America does, and she has a dark past behind her.


Untold Destiny  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! This fic is sort of A/U. Instead of Kagome, a girl from America falls into the well. Everything else remains the same though. Well, almost everything. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Honey, you're going to be late!"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes as she put her hair up in a bun. Looking herself over in the mirror, she smiled. Her ebony hair was perfect, and her leotard fit her perfectly. Pulling on a pair of jeans, she scrounged for her boots. Her grey eyes searched the room frantically. "Eve, for the last time, we're going to be late!"  
  
She let out a groan of frustration. "I know, I know! I can't find my boots!" Her mom smiled, and looked behind the bedroom door. Sure enough, there were the boots. (A.N.-moms always have a way of finding stuff, don't they?) "Looking for these?" Her daughter smiled brightly and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you!" Her mom patted her back, and pulled away. "Alright, strap on those boots of your's and meet me in the car."  
  
After lacing up her boots, she grabbed her duffle bag and ran down the stairs. Snatching her coat from the rack, she ran outside and into the car. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve put on her headphones and turned on her disk-man. Sum41 blasted into her ears, and she smiled slightly. She could see her parents talking, both smiling. 'All Messed Up' came on, and she noticed the smiles fade from her parents' faces. What were they fighting about? She muted her disk-man and listened. "She should have real goals! Gymnastics is just a hobby, it's not a job!" her father yelled.  
  
Her mother pursed her lips tightly. "Gymnastics is an Olympic sport, and she's great at it! Besides, it's not like you know anything about a real 'job'," she argued. Eve winced. That one struck a nerve. "Shut up! It's my 'job' that pays for the car you're sitting in, and her stupid lessons!" Eve frowned. "It's not stupid." she whispered. Her mother huffed at her husband in disbelief. "Your job pays for it? Your job barely pays you at all!"  
  
Eve shut her eyes, forbidding any tears to escape them. "Stop it. Please stop," she begged quietly. "My job paid for you, you stupid whore!" A loud smack rang out in the car, and Eve saw tears in her mother's eyes. "How dare you! I can't believe you just said that to me!" Her father's eyes narrowed and he growled. The young girl looked out the window, and screamed. "Dad, watch the road!" she shrieked. Her father looked ahead of them and cursed loudly.  
  
Eve shut her eyes tightly and heard the screeching of tires and bending metal. After that, everything went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 Years Later...  
  
  
  
Eve stared at herself in the school's bathroom mirror. She had changed so much, she hardly recognized herself. Her ebony hair was short now, just above her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyes, and her grey eyes were empty. "Did you hear about that Eve girl?" Eve looked away, trying to ignore the conversation going on in the stalls behind her.  
  
"She got suspended again." "What for?" another voice asked. The first voice snorted in disgust. "For getting into fights, what else? God, she is such a bitch." Eve looked at her reflection again to see tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah, she's like, an uber-bitch or something. I swear, she should be locked away for good." Having heard enough, she punched the mirror in front of her and watched it shatter. The voices stopped talking, and two stall doors opened.  
  
Eve looked at them in the broken pieces of glass. They looked at her in a mixture of fear, shock, and disgust. She turned and left the bathroom without uttering a word. She emerged into the crowded hallways, her eyes set ahead of her. They were right, she had been suspended. She headed towards the doors that led to the parking lot, and shoved them open. One of the doors smacked a guy, and he recoiled in pain. "Ow!" he moaned. Eve didn't even turn around. "Get over it," she muttered.  
  
Once she was away from the school, she allowed herself to loosen up a bit. She was free of their disgusted stares and their judgmental eyes. She was finally able to let her guard down. She crossed the street she was on, and headed into the woods. These woods were said to be cursed, and not many people had the nerve to venture into them. But Eve wasn't one of those people. She didn't care about curses. Her own life was a curse, in her opinion.  
  
She made her way to the heart of the woods, finally coming to her favorite spot. A small well was in front of her, causing a smile to tug at her lips. She had come to this well ever since she was a child. It didn't matter that it was old or that it was said to be cursed. It was something from her past that still remained, and it was a comfort to see. She knelt in front of it, touching the rough wood softly. It smelled good here. Natural. Not at all like the real world. The real world was cold and dirty. Unforgiving. But this well...it would always bring her a sense of peace.  
  
She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could stay near this well forever. Standing up, she sat down on the rim of it. She pulled out her disk-man, and pushed 'play'. Sum41 blared into her ears, just like that night. She felt tears well in her eyes again, but did not brush them away. She was away from the world where no one would see her cry.  
  
Another day wasted out of time  
  
I can't get out of this  
  
Altered state of mind  
  
I'm going overboard  
  
She knew she could end it all right there. She could end her miserable existence, and no one would care that she was gone. She was a nuisance. A bother. A waste of air and space. She remembered a time when people loved her and cared for her. But that time seemed so long ago, so ancient. Maybe she just imagined being loved. Maybe she wasn't really alive at all. Maybe..maybe this was hell.  
  
My conscience meets decline  
  
Into reality  
  
I know this can't be fine  
  
If she were in hell, it would explain a lot. It would explain the agony she felt inside. Her craving for sleep, though now she was an insomniac. Ever since that night, she had been unable to sleep. She pushed everyone away from her, and yet the one thing she craved so much, was for someone to care. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her hands. The hands that used to hug her mother, or hold her father's hand. Tears slipped down her cheek as her shoulders began to tremble. So much was lost.  
  
'Cause I'm all messed up  
  
  
  
Making perfect nonsense  
  
  
  
Drowning in doubt  
  
  
  
'Cause I'm all messed up  
  
"So much pain...so much lovely pain." Eve tensed. Someone was here. Someone had seen her cry. But worse than that, someone enjoyed watching her cry. She stood up and looked around. "Who's there?" The voice chuckled, and she turned around. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a monster. Half human and half centipede. "Who, who the hell are you?" The demon laughed at her ignorance. "Can't you tell?"  
  
Eve backed away from the creature, shaking her head. "I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming," she told herself. She felt cold hands wrap around her arms. "Silly girl. A dream is a wish your heart makes. And I..I am no dream." Eve screamed as she was pulled towards the well. She looked up to see the creature looming over her. "You. You have it, yes? Let me have it," it growled. Eve frowned. "I don't have any drugs on me, I swear!"  
  
The demon tightened its grip on her arms, causing her to wince in pain. "It is not 'drugs' that I seek. You have the jewel with you, I can smell it." Eve frowned. "I can't afford any jewelry! Just look at me!"  
  
Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind  
  
So blind  
  
Who are these voices in my head  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
Living like the dead  
  
The demon jerked her roughly, causing her to cringe. "The jewel! Give me the jewel!" Eve was now officially freaked. (A.N.-oh, NOW she's freaked?) "I told you, I don't have it!" The centipede woman struck her. "Do not lie to me! I can smell it on you!" Eve struggled in its grasp. "Than your sense of smell sucks, because I don't have anything on me!"  
  
The centipede woman paused for a moment. "Maybe you do not have it on you...maybe you have it in you." Eve's eyes widened. "Oh no, no cavity searches for this young lady. I don't have the stupid jewel, now LET ME GO!" She kicked the demon, and let out a yelp when it dropped her. "Stupid child!" it roared. Eve stood up and turned to run, but was pulled back, and into the well. She screamed as the darkness engulfed her.  
  
I haven't slept so long  
  
Feeling sad I dread  
  
I'm talking to myself  
  
Forgot what I just said  
  
Eve's screams were cut short when she saw the world change around her. Dark energy crackled, and she felt as though her body was floating. She looked around her in awe, and than it disappeared. She was at the bottom of the well, the centipede woman beneath her. She quickly scrambled off of her, and climbed out.  
  
"The cops are not gonna believe this," she muttered. Dusting off her jeans, she looked around. "Oh my God." She was standing before a massive tree with a boy pinned to it. She frowned and took a step closer to him. "Hey, you okay?" She noticed the arrow in his chest and flinched. "Okay, you're not okay."  
  
Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend  
  
And I sold my own reality to further my descent  
  
Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend  
  
Introduction to this nightmare may never end  
  
She was now only inches away from the boy, and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her eyes widened. He was alive! "Oh my God! Hold on, I'll get you out of here!" She moved to touch the arrow, but something caught her eye. On top of his head were two dog-ears. She frowned. Dog- ears? Was this guy into something kinky?  
  
She knew she should be helping him, but she couldn't help herself. She extended a hand and touched them gently. A small smile tugged at her lips. They were soft and warm. She gasped as she felt him shift slightly at her touch. She quickly pulled her hand back and reached for the arrow.  
  
Can anyone help me drag my heels  
  
I'm running overtime  
  
I can't hold down my meals  
  
My mind is racing by  
  
Staring blankly feels  
  
Like pulling out my teeth  
  
While this engine winds  
  
"CHILD, I SHALL HAVE THE JEWEL!" Eve gasped and turned around. Her heart thundered in her chest as she stared at the demon. It growled and made its way toward her. It was than that Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open. He took in the sight of the girl before him and snarled. "Kikyo..."  
  
2 Be Continued. 


End file.
